1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a disc loading device in a video disc player, and more particularly to a disc loading device with a driving mechanism of a simple construction, which is capable of seating the disc on a turntable accurately and stably so as to play the disc and removing easily the disc from the player.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been known a disc loading device used in a video disc player, wherein the spine carrying a disc is held at a certain position by means of a guide and a latch, and a turntable is movable upwardly and downwardly by a lifting means, while being rotatable indirectly via a transmittion means such as a belt. In such a disc loading device, as the turntable rotates indirectly via a transmittion means, the rotation rate thereof is difficult to be controlled accurately, thereby necessitating a precise magnetic sheet. The precise magnetic sheet, however, is expensive to cause the increase of the cost in manufacture. Also, seating of the disc on the turntable by the upward movement of the turntable is carried out manually, thereby causing the inconvenience in the operation thereof. The movement of the turntable also causes to generate slightly a lateral vibration thereof, thereby necessitating an anti-vibration means. In addition, a brake means has to be provided for stopping the movement of the turntable quickly. Accordingly, the increase of the number of parts is unavoidable and causes the device to be large-sized, thereby causing to restrict the appearance and the design of the video disc player, which are important in such household electronic products.
There has been known another disc loading device wherein the turntable is rotatable directly without a transmittion means such as a belt, and the disc is seated on the turntable by the hinge action. In such a device, the appearance and the design are more or less improved, in virtue of reducing the number of parts and a vertical size as compared with the device described above. However, because seating of the disc on the turntable is carried out by placing the spine with the disc carried therein on a frame and inclining the frame by means of a hinge, the spine and the frame are positioned below the turntable, whereby the frame becomes naturally complex in construction. In addition, as the rail means guiding a pickup arm has to be mounted on the side of the device, the increase of a transversal size of the device is unavoidable, thereby causing the increase of the cost in manufacture, as well as the inconvenience in manufacture and assembly.